


Empty Spaces

by bberrybbang



Category: Cho Seungyoun - Fandom, H&D (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, Drabble, M/M, loljk idk, whatvis this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang
Summary: First paragraph was written months ago......... and idk what I was thinking when I wrote that. Kinda feeling sad these days.... he he he
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Empty Spaces

Feelings are confusing. One second you are happy the next second you aren't. You were so sure you were hungry 30 minutes ago but right now you aren't. Two months ago you are 23 and now you are 24. A year ago you were so sure you are gonna spend the rest of your life with this person but why are you alone today?

"I can't do this" The line felt quite when I didn't respond. I heard a long sigh before you continued talking. "Seungyoun, I'm sorry this is not it" I breathed deeply trying to swallow the words that I wanna say. I swallowed them because one, I am at my peak of my emotions and I could regret my words once I cool down. I kept my mouth shut waiting for your next words. I heard you breathe through the line. "Let's just talk some other time. Night" The call ended coldy without the words we used to say to each other. Our call ends with giggles and laughter which isn't today's case.

I stared at my phone's bright screen that shows your photo from our kkt conversation. I stared on your photo until the screen turned black. I tossed my phone on the mattress before I laid myself. I closed my eyes. I pondered on Hangyul's words. _I can't do this._ It's true what I am asking is hard. Even I myself knows that my request is difficult to fulfill. Especially now that our plate is full.

I opened my eyes and looked at my side. I rolled over with my face buried on the sheets. The side next to me was filled by you.... before. That spot had been empty for quite sometime. And empty spaced would always be filled.

I wasn't fine for a long time. We weren't. And it's fine, life is not always rainbows and butterflies. Storm will come and wreck things that you have founded or have built for years. But it means you are going to start again. Unlike before you aren't starting from scratch, the difference is you already experienced the storm, so you now have an idea on how storms can be so you can prepare yourself for what the future might bring. What life had thought me is that things are going to be tough and I am not always going to be okay. I am not always going to be happy. I will make mistakes and I will learn from it. And it's okay.

_Knock. Knock_

"Come in." 

I heard the creek of the door and someone's footsteps. It must be mom, putting the clothes from the dry cleaners. But instead of light clothes, I felt a weight over me. "Hyung" I heard him whining as he nozzles around my neck. "What are you doing here?"  
I felt him pout. "I told you. I can't do this." I shifted my body so I am now facing him. His thick brows are furrowed and his plumpy lips are still pouting. I pinched his cheeks before chuckling. "It will be 4 days. I told you, I will just finsh some songs. And—"

"Can't I just watch you work like before?" His lips got poutier if that is even possible. He kinda resembled an angry pingu. He placed his chin above my shoulders where he fits perfectly. His arms snaked around me enveloping my body with his. "Hangyul-ah" I said softly as I slowly caress the back of his head. "HANGYUL-AH? I called you Hyung, call me baby" I chuckled. Hangyul isn't really the clingy type on cam but he is really clingy when it's just the two of us.

"Baby" I laughed. "You know I can't work properly when you are there."

"You can. Remember? When I waited for you—"

"—then you ended up eating after 48hours? Because I was so absorbed with my work? No. Babe, I don't want that to happen again. Spend your time with your friends, okay?"

"Okay... but let me sleep here. Beside you tonight?"

I hummed in response. "You already went here, do I even have a choice?" I teased. He shook his head 3 times.

"Hyung? When did you knew you liked boys?"

"When I saw you."

Feelings are confusing. One moment you weren't inlove the next second you are head over heals to this person. 6months ago you were sure you liked that person as a friend but right now that person is your lover. 30 minutes ago you were alone but not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> First paragraph was written months ago......... and idk what I was thinking when I wrote that. Kinda feeling sad these days.... he he he


End file.
